Normally, children have various interests and curiosities; they are not always satisfied with a single toy. Therefore most children have a lot of toys to fulfill their expectations or curiosities. However, a lot of separate pre-assembled toys do not develop the child's creativity and logical thinking ability and cost a lot of money.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the toys.